Roofers routinely use scaffolding, ladder jacks, and ladders to begin roofing steep sloped roofs. Setting up the above mentioned equipment is time consuming, dangerous and repetitive. The old process involves setting up and tearing down equipment multiple times for roof tear off and installation. A further drawback to the old methodology is damaged gutters, and gutters filled with debris. This old process is also dangerous and involves multiple laborers.